yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MOS Burger
, doing business as (Japanese, "MOS" or "Mountain Ocean Sun"), is a fast-food restaurant chain (fast-casual) that originated in Japan. It is now the second-largest fast-food franchise in Japan after McDonald's Japan (an independent Japanese company), and owns numerous overseas outlets over East Asia, including Taiwan, Singapore, Hong Kong, Thailand, Indonesia, Australia, South Korea and, until 2005, Hawaii. It is also the name of the standard hamburger offered by the restaurant, being its first product when it opened in 1972. Its headquarters are in the ThinkPark Tower in Ōsaki, Shinagawa, Tokyo."Corporate Profile." MOS Burger. Retrieved on January 6, 2011. "Address of Headquarters 4F ThinkPark Tower, 2-1-1 Osaki, Shinagawa-ku, Tokyo 141-6004 JAPAN" - Address in Japanese: "〒141-6004　東京都品川区大崎2-1-1 ThinkPark Tower 4階 " At one time its headquarters were in Shinjuku, Tokyo."Outline." MOS Burger. April 17, 2001. Retrieved on January 6, 2011. "Headquarters 22, Tansu-machi, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo 162-8501, Japan." Address in Japanese: "本社所在地 〒162-8501　東京都新宿区箪笥町22番地" Map in Japanese The publicly traded company runs 80^C stores, MOS's-C, Mother Leaf, Shanghalichiba, Mamedori, and Stefan Grill outlets. The company had 1,327 stores in 2005, down from 1,458 in 2001. One slogan used within its stores is "Japanese Fine Burger and Coffee". In April 2011, MOS Burger opened its first store at Sunnybank Plaza, in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. As of March 2013, the company had five stores in Australia. Stores *Bugis Junction *Chevron House *Plaza Singapura *Raffles City *Novena Square *China Square *Millenia Walk *HarbourFront Centre *CPF Building *100 AM *Cathay Cineleisure Orchard *Bishan Junction 8 *Causeway Point *Toa Payoh HDB Hub *Sun Plaza *Compass Point *AMK Hub *NEX *Northpoint *Parkway Parade *Tampines Mall *Bedok Point *Bedok Mall *Jurong Point *Lot One *Tiong Bahru Plaza *Clementi CityVibe *Ngee Ann Polytechnic *JEM Unique burgers MOS Rice Burger The MOS Rice Burger uses a bun made of rice mixed with barley and millet. Rice was first used as a bun in 1987, when the restaurant served the Tsukune Rice Burger, filled with ground chicken and daikon, and seasoned with soy sauce. The Tsukune Rice Burger is no longer on the menu in Japan. The MOS Rice Burgers currently include the 'kaisen kakiage rice burger' ('fresh seafood shrimp fritter rice burger'), the 'kinpira rice burger' ('fried burdock and carrot rice burger'), and the 'buta shōga yaki rice burger' ('grilled pork and ginger rice burger'). There used to be a 'yakiniku rice burger' ('grilled strips of beef rice burger') (available in Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan and Brisbane Australia branches). The MOS Rice Burger has been imitated by the Taiwanese division of McDonalds,Taipei Times where the rice bun was pan-seared, but it remains a MOS-exclusive item in Japan and other markets. Takumi Burger In 2003, MOS Burger introduced an ultra-premium Takumi Burger (meaning artisan taste) series, which was expanded further in 2004. The 'Nippon's Burger Takumi' hamburger was made with Tasmanian beef and ten toppings, including sliced avocado, grated wasabi, and other gourmet, seasonal ingredients. It was available for a limited time and cost 1,000 yen (9.14 Euros or 11.72 USD), making it one of the most expensive burgers offered by a fast-food chain. The 'Nippon's Burger Takumi Lettuce' was added in 2004, with lettuce instead of buns to sandwich the hamburger. Gallery File:Mos Food Services (head office).jpg|Former MOS headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo File:MOS Burger 2007-01.jpg|MOS Burger References External links *MOS Food Services, Inc., official English page (English) *Mos Burger Japan (Japanese) *Mos Burger Taiwan (Chinese) *Mos Burger Hong Kong (Chinese) *Mos Burger Singapore (English) *Mos Burger Korea (Korean) *Daily Yomiuri interview with MOS Burger president Takao Shimizu *Story on Mos Burger in Hawaii Category:Fast-food chains of Japan Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Fast-food hamburger restaurants Category:Japanese restaurants Category:Restaurants in Japan Category:Restaurants established in 1972 Category:1972 establishments in Japan